yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 139
Summary Featured Duel: Yami Marik vs. Yami Yugi - Part 2 Duel continues from previous episode. Yami Yugi has 3300 Life Points remaining and controls "Slifer the Sky Dragon" (6000/6000) in Attack Position and one set card. Yami Marik has 4000 Life Points remaining and controls "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (0/0) as Egyptian God Phoenix in Attack Position and three set cards. Turn 6: Yami Yugi Yami Marik has just managed to Special Summon "The Winged Dragon of Ra" in Phoenix Mode. Since a monster was summoned on Yami Marik's side of the field, the second mouth effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon"' activates, which would lower the ATK of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" by 2000, but it doesn't work as the second mouth effect of "Slifer the Sky Dragon" can't affect "The Winged Dragon of Ra" while it's in Phoenix Mode. Yami Marik then activates the effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra" to pay 1000 Life Points (Marik 4000 → 3000) to attack and destroy "Slifer the Sky Dragon". "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then returns to Marik's Graveyard. Yami Marik then activates his face-down "Zombie's Jewel" to add "Monster Reborn" from Yugi's Graveyard to his hand and allow Yami Yugi to draw a card (Aside from "Monster Reborn", Yami Marik's hand is shown to contain "Bait Doll" and "Mask of Remnants".) Without looking at it, Yami Yugi sets the card he drew (NOTE: Ishizu mentally reveals the card is "Fiend's Sanctuary", the card Seto gave Yugi before the Duel started.) Turn 7: Yami Marik Yami Marik draws. He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "The Winged Dragon of Ra" (0/0) in Attack Position. Yami Marik then pays all but 1 of his Life Points (Yami Marik 3000 → 1), in order to activate the second effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", increasing its ATK and DEF by the total amount of Life Points paid ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 0 → 2999/0 → 2999). This effectively "fuses" Yami Marik with Ra. Yami Marik then Tributes "Juragedo" in order to activate another effect of "The Winged Dragon of Ra", transferring the tributed monster's ATK and DEF to itself, i.e. increasing "Ra's" ATK/DEF by the total amount of ATK/DEF tributed ("The Winged Dragon of Ra": 2999 → 4699/2999 → 4299). "The Winged Dragon of Ra" attacks directly, but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Fiend's Sanctuary" to Special Summon a "Metal Fiend Token" (0/0) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi explains to Yami Marik that this token will block Yami Marik's attack and when it does, any Battle Damage inflicted to Yami Yugi will be redirected to Yami Marik instead. Yami Marik activates his face-down "De-Fusion" in order to separate himself from "The Winged Dragon of Ra" and stop the attack. By doing so, the ATK of "Ra" is added back to Yami Marik's Life Points (Yami Marik 1 → 4700). "The Winged Dragon of Ra" then returns to Yami Marik's Graveyard since it was revived. Yami Marik then Sets a card. Turn 8: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. On Yami Yugi's Standby Phase, he pays 1000 Life Points (Yugi 3300 → 2300) to keep his "Metal Fiend Token" on the field. Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Multiply" to Special Summon two more "Metal Fiend Tokens" (0/0) in Attack Position. He then Tributes his three "Metal Fiend Tokens" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000/4000) in Attack Position. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks directly. Duel continues next episode. Differences in adaptations * A close-up pan of Yami Yugi and Yugi screaming in flames from the attack made by "Ra" is cut from the dub. * The star of "Fiend's Sanctuary" is given more points in the dub. * After Yami Marik used "De-Fusion" to separate himself from Ra, cut is a pan of his side of the field. * When Yami Marik wonders if Yami Yugi drew the card that Kaiba gave him from the second effect of "Zombie's Jewel", Kaiba throwing the card to Yami is added in the dub. * When Yami Marik's hand of cards is shown close-up while holding Monster Reborn, the other two Japanese cards are Bait Doll and The Mask of Remnants. The dub shows Fiend's Sanctuary and Card of Last Will. * Cut from the English version is a scene where Kaiba wonders if Yugi will summon a miracle. Then, Isono attempts to stop the game, telling Yami Yugi it's against the rules to set a card without knowing what it is—if it's a monster card, it's in the wrong slot. But Kaiba thinks it's interesting, and tells Isono to let them duel. * After summoning Obelisk The Tormentor, Yami Yugi says in his mind that it was "Summoned with the help of two of his friends" and the image of Yugi and Kaiba were added. In the Japanese version, neither of this happens. Mistakes * In a close up of Yami Marik's hand holding Monster Reborn after activating "Zombie's Jewel", it is seen that he has the magic card "Fiend's Sanctuary" even though Kaiba said that only he has that card (in Episode 137). * When Yami Yugi first drew and placed his "Fiend's Sanctuary" without looking at it, he has another magic or trap card in his Duel Disk, but after the commercial break, when placing Fiend's Sanctuary again, only his newly placed card is shown in a slot. However, when this card solidifies on the field, the other card is shown as well face-down, yet still not in a slot of his Duel Disk. Trivia * This is the first episode where all three Egyptian God Cards are used in the same duel. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here. Notes